1. Technical field
The present disclosure relates to the use of an adhesive coated stent to support an anastomotic site. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for inserting an adhesive coated stent into an anastomotic site formed at a junction between tubular tissue sections.
2. Background Of Related Art
During the various surgical procedures it is often necessary to connect or join the free ends of two or more tubular tissue sections. This process is termed forming an anastomosis and the resultant junction between the tubular tissue sections is referred to as an anastomotic site. Such procedures are common in vascular surgery where it is often necessary to join vascular tissue sections during bypass operations, etc. The forming of an anastomosis is also common during colorectal surgery where a diseased portion of the colon is excised and the resultant sections are rejoined to form an anastomotic site.
The formation of an anastomosis or an anastomotic site is often achieved by folding the free ends of the tissue sections radially inwardly and securing them together. The resultant anastomotic junction typically results in a stricture which is a circumscribed narrowing of the joined hollow tissue structures. For example, in certain colorectal procedures a circular stapling apparatus is utilized to join the hollow tissue sections. The free ends of the tissue sections are everted radially inwardly and staples are passed through the everted edges. After stapling, the radially inwardly directed edges of the joined issues form a stricture which temporarily inhibit free flow of fluids or other materials through the tubular tissue sections.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a support structure for positioning within the anastomotic site to support the anastomotic site and facilitate healing of the tissue sections.
It is further desirable to provide an adhesive coating on the stent to facilitate adhesion of the stent to the tissues to promote healing of the tissues.
It is still further desirable to provide a stent having a coating of tissue sealant to assist sealing the anastomotic site and prevent leakage during healing.